


Long Distance Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Skype Sex, Transgender Sonny, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny (Sonny) misses her boyfriend Thomas when he's away with family and she wants to give him good news but it gets steamy once Thomas finds her developments very pleasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self indulgent after I heard Sonny mention something on alien talk about not being sure if he was a girl or a boy and this spawned out of it so enjoy!!!!

"So what did you wanna show me, babe?" Thomas questioned his tiny girlfriend from across his computer screen. They skyped often like any conventional long distance couple those days when they were apart, which was often. Thomas, being in Mississippi at the time visiting family and his girlfriend, Sunny, whom he loved very much lived in LA when she wasn't roaming around to tour. They'd been dating for four months around then, only being able to spend a few weeks together out of that in person did put a little stress on them but they both were patient and it only added more to their experience together. 

"Well.. You know I finally got my hrt and stuff... guess what I just bought today!" Sunny said with a cheery smile, sweeping the unshaven part of her hair behind her ear and big black glasses. "What'd you buy?" Thomas questioned in return with a smile, loving his girlfriends enthusiasm. Sunny leaned up and to the side and pulled the bagginess of her shirt back to fit her chest more, showing off her newly developed little breasts for her boyfriend. 

Thomas' face immediately turned to interest with a smirk and Sunny noticed, giving them a little wiggle before flopping back down. "You finally grew in? You bought a new bra didn't you." Thomas spoke with a knowing look, getting a bashful smile and nod from Sunny. "Show me." He said as both a request and a demand, but Sunny was always eager to please. The young girl swept her hair back off her shoulders before she reached down to grab the edge of her t-shirt so she could pull her shirt up and off her body in a swift motion. She played with her hair while she avoided Thomas' eyes, knowing he was staring at her well filled out chest and the little pink bra hiding her from him. "You look so good in pink, baby. Do you have matching panties?" Thomas asked, while his girlfriend stopped tying her hair into a cute curly side ponytail. "Of course I do! Do you wanna see?" Sunny asked her boyfriend eagerly, sitting up in her seat half presenting herself half just innocently resting and waiting. "Of course I do, show me them." Thomas continued, egging his girlfriend on to show him more. He loved it when Sunny was eager to show him anything she could, she loved to please. 

Sunny stood up from her spot and made sure her hips were in frame, as small and subtly curved as they were. She pulled down her little black jeans to show off her paper white skin and pink panties, getting a pleased hum from Thomas across the screen. "You look so good in those, baby, did you buy them in that color just for me? You know how much I like you in pink." Thomas questioned his pretty little thing, having a feeling that she went out of her way to make him happy. "Ma~ybe!" Sunny giggled, covering her think pink lips with her hand embarrassed of her toothy smile. She stood for a moment to leave the screen, grabbing Thomas' attention again. 

"Where are you going?" Thomas seemed concerned once that slender figure left the screen. "I was gonna put on my nightie, why?" Sunny replied, plopping back in her computer chair as bouncy as ever. "I want more." Thomas spoke again, getting a flushed face from Sunny. "More?" Her innocent voice questioned to her boyfriend. "Take off your bra for Daddy." Thomas gave his baby a command as easy as he always did, getting a perfectly obedient response from Sunny. "Yes sir." Sunny replied with quiet enthusiasm which showed itself in how fast she unhooked her little pink bra, dropping it aside but covering herself with her dainty hands, never having had anything to show before made her nervous now. "Come on, uncover yourself, I want to see how you've come in." Thomas coaxed his little girlfriend, knowing how shaky and nervous she could be when it comes to her bare body. 

Sunny hesitated but she listened, moving her dainty little hands down past her chest and into her lap, keeping her head down while her little puffy breasts stood out for her boyfriend. "No, don't look away, look at your Daddy." Thomas wanted to make sure Sunny had her full attention on him and looked him in the eyes, he didn't like it when she was indirect. Sunny brought her eyes up and adjusted her glasses with her fingers, giving her Daddy a little head tilt. "Do you like them?" Sunny asked like she was unsure of how to ask "do you like how my new tits look", which she was. Thomas' smug smirk stuck seeing how shy and vulnerable Sunny was, his only regret was not being there to pinch and suck her puffy tits. "I love them, why don't you play with them for me?" Thomas requested, getting an unsure whine from Sunny. "I-I don't know, they're really sore and sensitive... It might hurt." Sunny muttered, worried about how it might feel because just putting on a bra hurt. "Come on, do it for Daddy. I wanna see you touch yourself." Thomas was always good at laying on the charm enough for Sunny to want to please him. "Okay... But when we see each other again you need to take me to dinner." She replied with an adamant tone and a pout on her flushed face. Thomas smiled and nodded at her, letting her know he was gonna spoil her for being a good girl. 

Sunny went ahead with her Daddy's commands, putting her hands to her chest and her fingertips on her pink nipples. She made an effort to try and keep her attention on Thomas but the way he looked at her made her so nervous that her panties got tighter around her hips. She paid attention to herself for once, running her fingers over her nipples and pinching and pulling every so often, her little moans and whimpers instigated a deep chuckle from Thomas. Sunny's face only reddened as she continued, squirming in her seat rather obviously now, her thighs moving one over the other like she was trying to stroke herself without her hands, her hands being used by her perky little tits already. "You're   
excited aren't you? Take your panties off." Thomas demanded, knowing his girlfriend could see him palming his dick in his jeans. 

Sunny felt like a stripper doing all this for her boyfriend and watching him get off, though she should be more excited about it stripping made her nervous. She stood up so only her hips were visible, Thomas could see the lump in her panties, feeling smug knowing her "clit", as she liked to call it, was already threatening to burst from her panties. Sunny slipped down the pink material, her bigger than average clit popping out in a way which flustered Sunny enough that she almost hid herself. "Relax baby, don't hide." Thomas said, trying to calm his girlfriend down, her thighs were shaking and not in a good way. "I-I'm sorry, I'm still not used to getting undressed like this unless you're holding me." Sunny whimpered with her shaky voice, leaning down so she could see Thomas and he could see her while she swept hair from her face. "It's okay, don't worry you're doing so good." Thomas cooed to his girlfriend, giving her a break for a moment and standing up for his laptop camera. "Here, I'll strip some too." Thomas said with a smile to help ease his girlfriend's anxiousness. He pulled down his jeans and left himself in his snug purple undies which hugged his muscly thighs but pitched a tent in the crotch. Sunny watched scrunched up in her computer chair, biting her lip while she played with her hair, liking watching her boyfriend palm himself more through his undies, getting an obvious spot of pre-cum. 

"Don't finish in your undies! I wanna see it!" Sunny exclaimed nearly out of the blue, getting a laugh from Thomas while he plopped himself back in bed with his laptop on his thighs. "Alright, baby girl. You keep going and I'll show you what you want to see. Why don't you open yourself up for me?" Thomas asked with his toothy grin, getting a shy smile from Sunny and a nod, watching her leave the screen for a moment to get her little necessities. A few moments later she bounced back into the screen with a few familiar objects to Thomas; Her big transparent pink toy and her favorite flavored lube. Sunny knew what Thomas meant by "open up" very clearly so she went ahead and dabbed some of her strawberry lube on her fingertips, making sure to get enough so it dripped down the length of her short fingers. She turned around in her computer chair, face away but ass up, her big clit peeking through her soft thighs but she didn't mind. "Good girl, now show me what I want to see." Thomas urged, already feeling his dick become uncomfortably hard when Sunny moved her fingers to her entrance, using one hand to hold onto her computer chair while she swirled her fingers around her entrance. "Don't tease me now." Thomas sighed, running his fingers through his hair trying to resist touching himself.

Sunny smiled to herself off screen before she pushed her fingers into herself, letting out a little whimper. She's fingered herself in front of Thomas before but it was usually in person, and Thomas would always eat her out after but sadly she wasn't going to get the pleasure. She knew how to get Thomas excited, opening her fingers so he could get a good look of what he liked to see, hearing him grunt in strain from across the screen. Sunny peered back over her shoulder to check if Thomas was alright like a good worried girlfriend but she saw him toss his head back and grunt once more. 

"If you wanna touch yourself you can!" Sunny chimed having moved into her seat once again, legs sprawled across the chair with her hands hiding her lap. "I wanna wait 'til you're fucking yourself with that big pink cock so I can pretend I'm doing it." Thomas said very bluntly, adjusting his glasses before he took off his own shirt, revealing that broad freckled chest that Sunny loved being curled up against. "O-oh.." Sunny stammered, her face flushing again as she nodded, moving her hands once again. Her little fingers moved up to her breasts again while her other hand slipped back between her thighs and Thomas hummed happily watching his little girl play with herself for him until she was good and ready for her toys. She always asked her daddy's permission to use them, silently pausing and then looking up to him with wide eyes to receive a nod from Thomas. "Have your fun baby.." Thomas urged with a grin on his face, lifting his hips to pull down his boxers just enough for his dick to push its way out, drawing an excited smile from Sunny. 

She grabbed her thick pink toy, wider than her hands, it almost looked unrealistically big for a girl like her. Sunny moved the big toy between her thighs, replacing her dainty fingers with the wide tip pressing against her entrance. She could hear Thomas panting across the screen, knowing he was touching himself already so she swiveled her chair so he could see between those pale soft thighs better /and/ watch her boyfriend. So far skype sex was proving to be one of Sunny's favorite types of sex, that and times involving role play. As she heard her boyfriend begin muttering her name she did her best to push her toy into her, always struggling when she was on her own, but once the tip pushed in her little voice squeaked and Thomas only enjoyed himself more.

Sunny found herself taking more and more, sighing out Thomas's name when she was all full and her toes were curled, catching her boyfriends undying attention. "Good girl, now fuck yourself with it." Thomas demanded in a firm tone, his hand still stroking his dick unable to totally control himself. "Y-Yes sir" Sunny sighed as she moved her other hand between her thighs, having to use both to use her toys but she didn't mind. She did her best to use it but she was a girl that preferred speed so she ended up making a mess pretty fast, her hair being the first to end up all over the place. Sunny came quickly getting it all over her tummy and on her puffy little breasts, leaving her an embarrassed mewly mess while her boyfriend jerked himself off like a piece of meat across the screen. 

Sunny only peered past the hands she used to cover her face to watch her boyfriend blow his load hard in his hand. Thomas drew off himself flopping back and panting, wiping his hand easily on his sheets like stains didn't matter. Sunny decided to take the moment to take her toy out and put it on her computer desk as messy as it was, she'd get around to cleaning later. 

"That was fucking great, I love you." Thomas said in the same breath, excitedly of course, always being in a jumpy mood after any kind of lovemaking with his little girlfriend. Sunny smiled and curled up in the knit blanket which hung over the back of her computer chair, trying her best to move he hair out of her face without her hands. "I love you too.. Maybe next time we do this I get to lay on my bed, my back hurts from the arm." Sunny said with her lips all pouty, getting a charming laugh from Thomas. "Of course baby, I'll sit bare ass naked in a chair made of nails to make you happy." He replied with smile. "Oh shush.." Sunny covered her face again except for her wide cheeky grin, she loved her big dumb boyfriend so much.


End file.
